superanimariobrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp O' Mario!
Camp O' Mario! is a Season 2 episode of Super AniMario Bros., and the (TBA) episode overall. It's set to be released around mid-late 2020. Plot Mario and Luigi decide to go camping for awhile, and lets Yoshi and Red Yoshi to take care of the house, which as Mario and Luigi leave the house, Yoshi and Red Yoshi decide to go play some cards. Meanwhile, Bowser is watching them and hears the whole conversation, which he waits for awhile for the two to leave. As the two leave the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser is then over filled with joy as he runs towards the Mushroom Kingdom to go and get Peach now that Mario and Luigi are gone. Mario and Luigi are then seen at the camping area, so they make a fire and some tents to make sure their camping trip goes well, and while they're at camping, Mario decides that they should go swimming, which at first Luigi refuses, but decides to go in anyway after Mario kept on convincing him to anyway. While they're swimming, a homeless Toad named Greysen decides to come in and join, which Mario and Luigi get unsettled with what he's doing, and then eventually calls his mother to come in and join the fun, which frightens the two away. It cuts back to Yoshi and Red Yoshi still playing their cards around the evening, with Red Yoshi winning, causing Yoshi to get annoyed with how many times that Red Yoshi beated him by playing their card games, which suddenly they notice someone banging on their door, which when they open it, they notice that it's Blue Toad trying to tell them that Peach was kidnapped before suddenly interrupting himself wondering where Mario and Luigi is, as the two Yoshi's tell them that Mario and Luigi are on their own camping trip, which they both decide that they should save her and do Mario and Luigi's jobs. It eventually cuts to Mario and Luigi during nighttime and are hungry, so they try to get some of their food, but out of nowhere, a goomba steals the food and eats them all, making Mario and Luigi desperate for food, but since they know it's getting close for bedtime, they decide to take a rest and then get some food for the next day. Later, it shows Yoshi and Red Yoshi getting tired of running as they realize they won't make it in time to go to Bowser's Castle for the whole way through so they decide to go take a rest by staying at a hotel for the night. It then cuts to Bowser just trying to convince her to join his side and that she would marry him, but she keeps on refusing, especially since she's in a cage, which Bowser gets annoyed as he decides to take a rest in order to dream about what he can do to convince Peach into marrying him and changing things with the entire kingdom. It's morning time which cuts with the characters waking up, with Mario and Luigi getting ready to look for food, Yoshi and Red Yoshi getting ready to go and rescue Princess Peach from Bowser, and lastly Bowser waking up in order to try and convince Peach in order to get what he wants. It eventually cuts back to Mario and Luigi who are still looking for food, which they eventually find a bunch of fruit and other stuff as they eat them all, and then suddenly, Wiggler shows up and gets angry that Mario and Luigi ate all of it's food, which causes Mario and Luigi to get chased by the Wiggler. It then cuts to Yoshi and Red Yoshi running to get to Bowser's castle, before Bowser Junior shows up and tries to attack the two, while cutting to Bowser beginning to convince Peach in order to get what he wants, all with disastrous results. It goes back to Mario and Luigi getting chased by the angry Wiggler, they both notice two fire flowers and begin using them, they turn around, and see the Wiggler stopping and running away, which the two believe it was themselves obtaining the fire flower. However they hear something behind them which it turns out that it's two evil princesses known as Elder Princess Shroob and Princess Shroob who are the two leaders of the Shroobs, which they both get angry with people trespassing their area in the forest, and soon gets their shroobs and themselves to attack Mario and Luigi, leading the two to fight against the two Princesses and their army of Shroobs. It cuts back to Bowser now getting angry that she keeps on refusing, which he decides to use his own army to attack her if she doesn't do what Bowser says, and as Bowser gets their army to attack her, Yoshi and Red Yoshi break into Bowser's Castle, which Peach wonders where Mario and Luigi are at, as Bowser explains, Peach interrupts him and tells him that he wasn't asking Bowser but Yoshi and Red Yoshi, which they explain about it, leading Bowser to getting his army to attack the two Yoshis. It cuts back to Mario and Luigi beating up the shroobs, leading Luigi into fighting Princess Shroob, while Mario gets himself into fighting Elder Princess Shroob, with them both almost getting defeated but soon manage a way to defeat them as they run away from them, grab their stuff and head back to the Mushroom Kingdom. It cuts back to Yoshi and Red Yoshi defeating Bowser's army, leading Bowser to try and attack the two Yoshi's which he almost succeeds, but the two Yoshi's have a trick up their sleeves and soon defeat Bowser as he flies off to the sky, with them rescuing Peach as they bring her back to the castle. Later, it shows Mario and Luigi heading back to their own house, wondering where Yoshi and Red Yoshi went, which they hear banging through the door, being scared that it could be the shroobs, he slightly opens the door and tries threatening them, only to find out it was just Yoshi and Red Yoshi which Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Red Yoshi all begin screaming constantly. A few minutes later, Red Yoshi and Yoshi explain everything that occurred with the two were gone, and that Mario and Luigi explained everything that happened while they were camping, as Yoshi begins wondering where Bowser landed. Finally, it cuts back to the forest with Bowser falling down and landing it, with Bowser wondering where he is, before he notices a bunch of Shroobs, including Elder Princess Shroob and Princess Shroob getting ready to attack Bowser, with Bowser being frightened as he makes a quiet "Oh No" before getting attacked by them. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Red Yoshi * Princess Peach * Bowser * Blue Toad * Elder Princess Shroob (Debut) * Princess Shroob (Debut) * Wiggler (Debut) * Homeless Toad (Debut) * Homeless Toad's Mother (Debut) Voice Actors * RYR99 - Mario & Red Yoshi * AzUrArInG - Luigi & Bowser * Lily Sketch - Princess Peach * SeanTheActor - Yoshi & Blue Toad Trivia * This will be the first episode of Season 2 of the series. * This will be the first time an episode was directed and voice acted by RYR99 in the 2nd season. * This will be the first time an episode was directed, written (both story wise and script wise), and voice acted by AzUrArInG in the 2nd season. * This will be the first time Lily Sketch and SeanTheActor provide voice work for the 2nd season of the series. * This will mark the first appearances of Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Red Yoshi, and Blue Toad of the series in the 2nd season. * This will mark the first appearances of Elder Princess Shroob, Princess Shroob, Wiggler, Homeless Toad, Homeless Toad's Mother in the series. * Some plot elements of the episode would be used in an episode of The Adventures of Red Flaming Spike Ball, a series created by AzUrArInG himself, which the episode was known as The Spiky Camper. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming episodes Category:Episodes released in 2020